The present invention relates generally to a mold structure and, more particularly, to a snowman mold having stackable members which can be securely arranged and filled with snow to define a snowman shape.
A snowman is typically constructed by rolling snow into balls of various sizes and then stacking the balls on top of one another. Constructing a large or well-formed snowman is difficult for children because of the strength and coordination required to form, lift, and stack the awkward balls of snow.
Several structures for molding a snowman have been proposed in the prior art. These structures allow snow to be deposited therein with the structure being removable to reveal a snowman shape. Although assumably effective in operation, these molds either do not produce a well-formed snowman or are difficult for a child to safely manipulate.
It is therefore desirable to have a snowman mold which can better form completely symmetrical balls of snow. It is further desirable to have a mold which allows a plurality of mold members to be easily stacked and secured together prior to filling for easier construction and safety.